


A Not-So Normal Day For Perrin Fletcher

by WildTamer



Series: When Dimensions Align [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Erased memories, Flashbacks, Other, Platypus Perry, Possible Slow burn, Tags May Change, carl karl gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer
Summary: It was just a normal day for Perrin Fletcher. Until a single portal destroyed his whole world.
Series: When Dimensions Align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of probably a lot of chapters, so prepare! 1st and possibly 2nd chapter set in the 1st Dimension.

It seemed like any old regular day for the Flynn-Fletchers, most notably Perry Fletcher, the family pet.  
You see, this seemingly harmless mammal has some secrets, one in particular that started this whole mess.

"Boys, breakfast!" Their mother called from downstairs, both boys jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed, bolting to the kitchen for the delicious smelling pancakes. "Coming mom!" Phineas called, already halfway down the stairs, his brother close behind.  
"Ugh, can they not sleep in for ONE DAY!?" Candace, their older sister, complained loudly as she tiredly pushed her door open and followed her siblings.

Perry, however, was sound asleep. Which was extremely rare for him; he barely made it past breakfast without a call most days, so a sleep-in was definitely a luxury.  
He stretched fully, tensing his muscles before flipping onto his back and staring sleepily at the ceiling, flipping back onto his stomach before jumping off Phineas' bed and hopping down the stairs for his premium breakfast, just like any other day.

"Hi Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, reaching down from the table to stroke Perry's back before the monotreme tiredly stumbled over to his food bowl, which was already full. As he ate, he zoned in and out of the three conversations going on around him, Phineas was telling Ferb about his latest idea, Candace was trying to tell her mother they were being serious, and Lawrence was chatting to Linda about the local antique convention going on at the mall.  
And, right on time, Isabella pushed open the back door with her usual "What'cha doing~?" followed by a; "Oh, hi perry!" and a head pat.

Perry completely zoned out once the kids started discussing today's adventure, remembering Major Monogram had told him the night before, the words ringing in his head; "If we have to erase their memories one more time, you're fired."  
It had already happened once, in the Second Dimension, but Perry didn't actually remember the second time, but Carl had informed him it was best he didn't remember, the thought of what could have happened made him shudder.

Eventually, the beeping of his watch snapped him out of his thought as he snuck away to his lair, Phineas' voice echoed down the lair tube "Hey, where's Perry?"  
The agent landed safely on his seat, pulling it forward to activate the monitor with a quick flick of a lever and some buttons.  
"There you are, Agent P." Monogram's face appeared on screen, looking down at some papers "According to our sources Doofenshmirtz is planning to make a second Other-Dimension-Inator, which could serve as a threat to the agency and world if something like the last time occurs again. Make sure that Inator never gets used." He reported, a hint of worry in his voice, Perry felt his blood run cold as Monogram ended the briefing with his usual "Good luck, Agent P."

Perry bolted from his seat after snapping a salute at the Major and turning off the monitor, putting the hoverjet in top speed to get to Doofenshmirtz the fastest, completely forgetting about the group of children in the back yard.


	2. Memories of An Uncertain Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the hoverjet disappeared over the horizon, memories of forgotten events make their once-happy day into a spiral of worry and fear.
> 
> And all it took was one mistake.

"Hey Phineas, what was that?" Isabella asked, watching a flying figure disappear down the road towards the city.

"Huh? What did you see, Isabella?" He asked, looking up from his blueprint "Some sort of hoverjet, i didn't see who was inside, but it definitely wasn't human." she explained, pointing to where the jet flew off.  
"weird...Hey Ferb, didn't you make a lair with a hoverjet earlier this summer?" Phineas turned to his brother, who huffed   
"for the last time, it wasn't me!"

A silence fell over the yard "wait, what?" Phineas spluttered "But...everything was so well made, there's no-one else who could've made it!" The red-head faced his brother, shock and confusion crossing his face as his three friends sat around the half-drawn blueprint  
"...so, if you didn't make it....and i didn't make it....who did?" He asked, glancing to his friends, who all shrugged and shook their heads. "Your the only two out of us who could've made such a thing." Isabella reminded, tangling her fingers in her smooth hair.

There were a few moments of silence before Phineas piped up again "Wait, Ferb, do you remember where the entrance to that lair is? Maybe we can find some info on who made it!"  
Ferb hummed for a moment before getting up and patting the tree, eventually pressing down on the bark to open a secret entrance "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Isabella asked as the group got up and surrounded the entrance

"I mean, it went fine the last time, what could change n-" Phineas stopped, swaying on his feet before grabbing onto his brother's shoulder, who immediately held him up "Phineas!" Isabella gasped, helping Ferb hold him up.

But Phineas didn't respond. He was frozen in fear, blurry memories of lava and metal chains shackled to his wrists kept him in place. A shadowy figure in the fog of his mind grinned cruelly, the sounds of his own angry voice echoed through his head as he suddenly stumbled back onto the grass before everything went black.

"Phineas? Phineas!" Isabella yelled as the red-head collapsed onto the warm summer grass "Oh My!" Baljeet exclaimed, kneeling down beside him to check his pulse.

Ferb pulled his unconscious brother into his arms, one hand holding his face "Isabella, get Candace out here, quickly!" Baljeet yelled to the girl, who nodded and bolted inside. Their parents had already left for the day, and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, so Candace was all they had to go back on.

Distant frantic yelling faded out of Ferb's mind as he kneeled on the grass, holding his little brother in arms, heart beating out of his chest as he watched the far too slow rise and fall of his chest.  
"Phineas!" Candace yelled, sprinting over to the two boys and dropping to her knees "Get him inside! I'll call mom!" She told Ferb hurriedly, who wasted no time rushing inside and carefully placing him on the couch, sweeping the hair away from his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Candace walked back into the house "Neither of them will pick up, and Jeremy's out of town so i can't call him to take us to the hospital. Is he okay?" She explained, calming down a bit from the rush of adrenaline as she sat next to her brothers, Ferb now in her lap hugging himself.  
"He's stable, just unconscious. I don't think an ambulance will be needed, his vitals are fine, and his breathing is getting steadier." Baljeet reported, pacing back and forth "We just don't know what happened to trigger this response, it happened when he was approaching the lair entrance of that tree and-" Baljeet stopped in his tracks, both verbally and physically.

"What, what!?" Candace exclaimed, worry filling her eyes as the boy glanced over everyone "Candace. You, Ferb and Isabella need to go down to that lair and find out what's going on, me and Buford will stay here and keep an eye on him."  
"But what if you need help!?" Isabella asked, getting to her feet "We all have each other's numbers, if we need help, we'll call." Baljeet calmly explained, Isabella opened her mouth to ask another question when Baljeet grabbed her by the shoulders "Phineas' health may depend on this."

The room fell silent.

"...alright, I'm in."


	3. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "♬Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!♬" The radio played right on time as the giant purple building came into view.
> 
> Perry's hoverjet touched down on his nemeses balcony, shutting down as the teal agent ran into the building and directly into a rope trap, as usual.  
> Little did he know that this mission would ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for a little bit of blood at the end. Looks like Heinz really messed up this time.

"♬Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!♬" The radio played right on time as the giant purple building came into view.

Perry's hoverjet touched down on his nemeses balcony, shutting down as the teal agent ran into the building and directly into a rope trap, as usual.  
"Ah, Perry the platypus! How unexpected of you! And by that, i mean completely expected!" The evil scientist spun on his heel to face the monotreme dangling upside-down only a few feet away from him, fedora somehow still on his head despite the gravity.

Perry glanced around, noticing all the lights were off, and there was no inator in sight. "Krrr..." He chirred questioningly, glaring at him with controlled annoyance.  
"What?" Heinz asked, the question suddenly clicking as he looked behind him at the dark room "Oh, that? Well, you see, all my life I've been very lonely." He began, turning around once more to continue monologuing "The only friends I've ever had were Balloony, Hoarfrost and Kenny- do-do you remember that story? The gnome one? Yeah? Okay, good. Anyway, after so long trying to befriend people who i just don't get, i had a brilliant idea! Why don't i just befriend myself?" He rambled, not noticing Perry untangling the ropes behind him just enough to be able to easily escape when needed.

"Originally i was planning to make a 'duplicate-bring-here-inator' but that uh...didn't go so well. But then, i realised why waste all that time bringing them to me when i could just go there myself and spend half as much time!" He spun back around as he reached a silhouetted Inator, which Perry presumed was the Other-Dimension-Inator. 

"So, that being said..." He put a hand on the tarp covering it and dramatically pulled it off in one movement "BEHOLD! MY OTHER-DIMENSION-INATOR!"  
Perry beheld with fear, a million thoughts racing through his head as he remembered how dangerous this creation could be, memories of the shackles and Heinz paralysed him.

"With this inator, i shall finally be able to rule the TRI-STATE AREA- are you okay perry the platypus?" Heinz stopped mid-exclamation, rushing over to his nemesis "You don't look so good." He commented, putting a hand on Perry's forehead, but the agent was too scared to notice.  
"W-was this a bit too far? Am i doing this wrong?" The scientist asked, concern filling his accented-voice  
Perry snapped out of it and desperately thrashed in the ropes, making Heinz jump back in shock and scramble to untie him. "Woah, woah, i-i'm sorry, did i do something wrong??" He asked shakily, holding his small nemesis in his big hands, kneeling on the cold floor of his lab.

"Krrr...." Perry chirred quietly, clinging to Heinz' chest and vigorously shook his head "No? Then what did-" The man stopped, looking up at the Inator and back down at Perry "Oh" he breathed, feeling a sudden sense of De Ja Vu as he once more glanced up at the Inator.  
"Did...did i already do this?" He asked quietly; the agent nodded "...did it go well?" The agent shook his head, making Heinz gulp nervously.

"Well....um, T-that's okay then, I can... just... blow it up! And we can go get some ice cream, okay?" Heinz reassured Perry quietly, slowly getting to his feet and taking a few cautious steps towards the Inator with his nemesis still clinging to his sweater.  
Perry made a pitifully small chirr as the scientist approached, shaking his head even more and leaning back to push him away "Perry the platypus, it's fine, i know how to turn it- oh." He stopped, taking a step back with one foot as the Inator suddenly started up  
"...I forgot i added an auto-start..." Heinz muttered, backing away as a green beam formed a bright portal, making Perry's fur stand on end in fear.

"Uh...perry..." Heinz' voice cracked, glancing down at his feet as he tried to back away, but the portal was dragging him in slowly. Perry immediately jumped down and tried to run, but a vine shot out of the portal and grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him in.  
"PERRY!" Heinz shouted, yelling in agony as three more vines tied around his ankles and wrists, rendering him completely trapped as it pulled him into the other dimension by force, blood dripping from the thorny plants. But, despite both their struggles, the Inator soon swallowed them whole before disappearing in a swirl of green smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't too good, i'm kinda sick right now and just wanted to get this chapter out.


End file.
